fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Buffalo
Buffalo (バッファロー, Baffarō) is a combatant of the Don Quixote Pirates. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Yasuhiro Takato (Japanese) Buffalo is a large man with disproportionate, thin limbs. His dark hair is arranged in a propeller-like formation, and he has protruding teeth where his crew's Jolly Roger is depicted. He wears a yellow fur coat and wraps thick chains around his body, and is seen wearing a pair of strange-shaped boots. Gallery Personality Buffalo is perfectly fine with that fact that Doflamingo Don Quixote destroyed eight cities and all the people living there, simply for the sake of keeping Baby 5 away from her "boyfriends". He seems to be a compulsive gambler, and enjoys gambling as he asked Baby 5 for a loan of 2,000,000 berries, despite just teasing asking her how high in debt she is, so he can take it to the casino after their mission. He apparently does not approve of cheaters, as a group of hustlers swindling a blind man in Acacia were noted to only have been doing so because of Buffalo's absence. Despite his aloof and greedy personality, he also seems to be very enthusiastic, as he is almost always seen smiling. He also has a habit of saying "nnnniin" during his sentences, to imitate the sound of a propeller. Relationships Friends/Allies *Don Quixote Pirates **Doflamingo Don Quixote **Monet **Vergo **Baby 5 **Caesar Clown Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Navy **Chaser Smoker **Tashigi **G-5 *Law Trafalgar Abilities and Powers As a combatant of a Warlord's crew, it stands to reason that Buffalo is a powerful fighter. He has been partnered with Baby 5, and the two of them use their abilities in conjuncture with each other to make powerful combinations. Buffalo has been shown to possess incredible endurance, as he was able to take several powerful attacks such as General Franky's General Cannon and Nami's Thunder Breed Tempo before finally being knocked unconscious by Usopp's Charging Shooting Star. Cursed Fruit Buffalo ate the Spin-Spin Fruit. A Paramythia-class Cursed Fruit which allows him to turn into a rotating man. This grants him the ability to turn his limbs into propellers, which allows him to fly across the sea and skies and, due to his large body, serve as a means of transportation, as seen when he and Baby 5 were flying over the coast of Punk Hazard, as well as spin all the propellers on his own body to create powerful gusts of wind. He can also create centrifugal force by spinning his own body and use it in conjuncture with Baby 5's weaponized body to increase the damage she can inflict. Swordsmanship Buffalo uses his own rotational abilities in conjunction with Baby 5's ability to transform into a full-body blade to create a powerful spinning cut that can cut through incoming projectiles or pierce through heavy armor. History Past He participated in Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa. After Monet opened the gates to the royal palace, the Don Quixote Pirates stormed the palace. Synopsis Alliance Saga Punk Hazard Arc Major Battles * Buffalo and Baby 5 vs. Franky. (Interrupted) * Buffalo, Baby 5, and Caesar Clown (while escaping from Punk Hazard) vs. Nami and Usopp. (Lost) Anime and Manga Differences In the manga Buffalo's coat has a furry collar. In the anime it's the same as the rest of his coat. Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Don Quixote Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users